Bittersweet
by WhiteFerrets
Summary: Hermione didn't want this. She didn't want this at all. For Mew's 'Valentines Day Happens Year-Round' challenge on HPFC. Bellatrix/Hermione. Femmeslash.


**Disclaimer: JKR owns HP.  
Warning: Femmeslash, GirlxGirl, cross-gen.**

**For: Mew's 'Valentines Day Happens Year-Round' challenge on HPFC.  
**

**A/N: While I'm really not one for cross-gen, nor pairing Hermione with a girl, I went against my better judgement and wrote a Hermatrix (although I'm not a fan, I have to admit that Hermatrix sounds _so_ cool).

* * *

**

_#24 "Love is letting go of fear."** - **George Herbert_**  
**

* * *

Hermione saw a figure walking towards her, recognising it instantly. It sent shivers down her spine and she closed her eyes, turning her head as she waited for the other girl to announce her presence.

A finger lifted her chin, hooking the nail into her skin as she pulled Hermione's face round.

"Hello, Gorgeous," the silky voice of Bellatrix Lestrange whispered, her breath tickling Hermione's ear and yet again sending shivers throughout her body. "You're looking especially delicious today, I must say." The older woman cackled with glee as she stroked Hermione's cheek, while the Gryffindor kept her eyes closed, trembling.

A cold hand ran down her arm, and she wanted to move, to flinch away. She knew, however, that doing so would do nothing, so she stayed still. Another hand trailed down her other arm, and soon, Bellatrix had entwined their fingers together.

Hermione felt Bellatrix's lips brush her neck and she flinched at the touch. She felt Bellatrix dig her nails into the back of her hand lightly, not causing much pain, but enough to get the message through. _Stand still_. Bellatrix continued kissing her way up Hermione's neck, taking slow steps forward to guide Hermione backwards until they reached the wall.

The brunette squeaked in surprise as her back hit concrete, and Bellatrix pressed closer to her, kissing along her jaw. Hermione tried to stop shaking, gripping Bellatrix's hands in a vice grip.

Bellatrix's lips hovered over Hermione's, and the Gryffindor waited for her to slam their mouths together. But she didn't. Seconds passed, dragging the moment on, and Bellatrix didn't move a muscle. The heat of her breath dried Hermione's lips, but Hermione didn't dare moisten them. She wanted to know what Bellatrix was up to, but she didn't dare open her eyes.

"Afraid?" Bellatrix whispered.

"Me? Never," Hermione replied shakily.

"Do you love me?"

Hermione scrunched her eyes closed tighter, breathing through gritted teeth. "Of course."

"You're a little liar, Granger. Really, you are."

"I'm not lying."

Bellatrix moved, pressing her cheek against Hermione's. "Prove it," she hissed into Hermione's ear.

"Love is trust," Hermione said, trying to get out of the situation.

"Love, my darling, is letting go of fear," Bellatrix retorted, pulling back to kiss Hermione's jaw once more. Her hands left Hermione's, trailing up her arms with a ghostly touch. They slid up the back of her neck, disappearing amongst the brown curls.

"And so I ask again," Bellatrix whispered, lips inches away from Hermione's. "are you afraid?"

Hermione hesitated. "Me? Never."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course."

Bellatrix's lips slammed onto Hermione's, eager and desperate, forceful and passionate. Hermione responded immediately, knowing better than to hesitate or resist. Moments later, Bellatrix pulled back, dragging her teeth along Hermione's lower lip. Hermione whimpered.

"Liar," she hissed. "We'll have to try again another time. Goodbye, Gorgeous."

With that, she slipped away from Hermione, who immediately fell to her knees.

Hermione kept her eyes closed until the rustle of cloak and the clacking of heels on stone has disappeared completely. She looked around with tear-filled eyes, wondering why Bellatrix had to turn her life upside down, head first in the deep end. With a shaky sigh, she rested her head against the wall, hugging her legs to her chest as she wished Bellatrix would leave her be.

She didn't want this.

* * *

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


End file.
